


Roceit One-Shots

by Vixen__Dawn



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen__Dawn/pseuds/Vixen__Dawn
Summary: You want some fluff or angst?





	1. Requests

Hello, my name is Logan (it actually is) and I will be your author for today!

Now, I have been in this fandom for about two years and I've finally decided to sit down and write a one-shot book! Yay! So if you would like to, you may leave a request for this story, because I am not as creative as I really wish I was. But first, I have some things that I truly believe you should know before you continue to read.

1) I will not write smut. Period. End of line. It makes me absolutely uncomfortable. However, I can imply that something along those lines happened, but it might be cringe.

2) I might write about triggering topics and I will absolutely tag them as such at the top. It takes fourty five minutes to calm down from an anxiety/panic attack, but it takes twenty seconds to tag something. If you wish for me to tag a trigger that I missed, please let me know immediately. However! I will not write extreme depression (ei, explicit self harming and suicide attempts) or extremely abusive relationships because those are triggers to me.

4) Last, but not least, if you leave a request, please be detailed. Do not just comment " **Soulmate au** **, plz????** " and run off. Leave something more along the lines of " **Soulmate AU where you have a mark on your body where you first touch your SM on your body where Deceit and Roman were paired up for a project in History class. Chaos ensues when Deceit's hand brushes against Roman's shoulder and their marks light up.** "

Anyways, I guess that's all I've got to say for now, so until next time! Keep calm, my favourite internet gremlins! Adios!


	2. Empty Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman hadn't expected the romantic date he'd planned in the Imagination to end so horribly. All he wanted to do was to spend time with his boyfriend, but instead...This happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ryan King (PastelBlueLuna)!

Roman very clearly remembers when he first realized he was in love with Deceit.

The simulated sound of rain battering against a rooftop echoed softly throughout the Mindscape. Patton had decided to light a small fire in the fireplace of the common room before disappearing into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate for everyone. Virgil had taken control of the television and was currently watching ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas’, occasionally singing along to the songs. Logan was simply sitting on the sofa, curled into Virgil’s side, scrolling through his phone, probably reading up on an article about some new scientific discovery.

However, in this moment, Roman didn’t care what the other sides were doing. The only one he cared about was Deceit, whom he was sharing a pillow fortress with between the sofa and armchair that sat a little ways away. The two were lying down on their backs, staring up at the blanket roof that Roman had shifted into a vast, starry night sky with his magic. The stars shifted constantly, showing new constellations every few minutes, truly amazing the dark side.

With a small smile, Roman rolls over onto his stomach and watches as the stars stream down in a thin ribbon and lazily twirl around Deceit’s face. Roman softly snaps his finger and the stars loosely wrap themselves around his wrist before disappearing. Deceit sighs, a wide, genuine grin spreading across his face, before following the princely side and flipping over, propping himself up with his elbows before resting his chin in his hands.

Deceit’s eyes sparkled with what Roman could only describe as childish wonder. He loved it, so much so that all he wanted to do was continue work his magic until that look was permanent. However, that would be quite disastrous for every party involved, so Roman keeps it quiet. Instead, he goes for a different approach.

“Was your mother an astronaut? Because she put a galaxy in your eyes.” Roman says, booping Deceit on the nose to emphasis the end of his sentence.

Deceit blinks in surprise, going cross-eyed for a second to look at where he’d been booped, before snickering. This snicker soon developed into a deep, tear-jerking belly laugh. Not his average, maniacal laughter that Roman had become accustomed to, but true, joyous laughter with no sign of stopping.

Roman gave a geeky smile as Deceit began to finally calm down after many minutes. A thick blush rushed up his cheeks when he realized he loved being the source of Deceit’s laughter. All he wanted was to hear that laugh again and a feeling suddenly hit his chest like a bag of bricks.

He was in love with Deceit.

Roman would deny it to the day he dies, but if he had been a cartoon character in that very moment, his eyes would have turned into hearts and bulged out their sockets like he was in Looney Tunes.

But he couldn’t tell Deceit. That would ruin the fragile friendship the two had recently formed over the last year or so.

Suddenly, Deceit snorts and sits up on his knees, shaking his head in good-natured disappointment.

“And what’s so funny this time?” Roman asks, rolling back over on his back to look up at Deceit.

“You are.” Deceit says, returning the booping of the nose from earlier.

“Oh? And how so?” Roman crosses his arms over his chest in a joking pout.

“You, mister, seem to forget that I can sense when someone is lying and what they’re lying about.” Deceit gestures to the snake half of his face.

“Ah… So it would seem…”

“You really think that I would stop being your friend even if I didn’t feel the same way?” Deceit asks, leaning over Roman’s face with a genuinely concerned look in his eyes.

Roman looks away, but nods slightly, ignoring the embarrassed heat trickling up his neck before he realizes yet another thing.

“Wait, ‘ **_if_ ** you didn’t feel the same’? What does that--” Roman’s question gets cut off by Deceit leaning closer and closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss was short and sweet and Roman didn’t have enough time to react to kiss back, but when Deceit pulled away, the both of them were completely breathless as if they had been snogging for hours. They simply stared at each other for a small while, but Roman huffed and sat up, grabbing handfuls of Deceit’s cape, smashing their lips together.

This kiss lasted much longer and Roman very vaguely recognized the sound of the television turning off and footsteps moving away very fast, though he didn’t care. The two soon parted for oxygen and pressed their foreheads against each other.

“It means I like you, too.” Deceit whispers.

 

* * *

 

“DECEIT!!! Where are you?!” Roman’s voice is filled with terror and tears are threatening to fall from his eyes, blurring his vision and making him trip over branches that he swears weren’t there a second ago.

He calls out his boyfriend’s name again and again, his voice cracking with each shout as he loses more and more hope. All of a sudden, a scream and a deep roar responds to his calls so he takes off running towards the source of the sound, his heart pounding out of his chest. He stumbles into a glen and is stood still with fear at the sight of Deceit holding his side as sickening amounts of blood pours out of a giant gash. Another roar resounds and Roman’s attention is turned to someone he’d thought he’d gotten rid of forever ago

There, standing over seven feet tall, with blood dripping from her claws and truly evil grin spread across her snout, is the Dragon Witch.

Pure fury fills Roman’s being and he begins to see red as he pulls his sword from its scabbard. With a thunderous battle cry, he leaps forward, aiming his blade straight for the Dragon Witch’s heart. However, she dodges, shifting from her full dragon form to a smaller, more human one. In this form, you may be fooled into thinking she is nothing but a ten year old girl, but do not. As she moves to counterattack, her red wings and tail sprout from her back and her claws return, clear of blood this time.

“Why, Prince Roman! A considerate surprise!” She yells as she slashes at Roman’s face.

Roman dodges Matrix-style and brandishes his sword forward, cutting across the Dragon Witch’s chest, causing her to hiss in pain as her neon green blood begins to stain her dainty pink dress. She stumbles backwards, clutching her wound, while sending Roman a perilous glare. He pays no attention to this and dashes forwards, moving to slam his sword into her stomach, but stopping just barely an inch above her abdomen.

“Begone, you foul, foul beast.” Roman growls out, replacing his sword back to his side.

The Dragon Witch’s eyes widen and she quickly scampers away, shifting back into her full dragon form as she pushes up off the ground. Roman watches her fly away until she is nothing but a dot in sky. When she completely disappears, the adrenaline begins to wear off and his heart nearly sputters to a stop when he turns around to see Deceit on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

“Oh my god, Deceit! Come on, stay awake!” Roman exclaims as he kneels down beside his boyfriend, lightly slapping him on the face when Deceit’s eyes begin to close.

Roman gently slips his hands under Deceit’s quickly-growing-cold body and lifts him up bridal style, holding him as closely as he can, not even caring about the blood staining his white outfit.

“Mephistopheles!” Roman cries out.

A black horse with a white muzzle coming thrashing out of the forest and trots up to Roman, snuffling Deceit with what seemed like worry.

“Mephistopheles, we need to get back to the Mind Palace. Can you take us?” Roman asks, truly getting desperate.

The horse seems to nod and bows his head, bending down a small bit to allow Roman to clamor on. As soon as Roman is properly seated and Deceit is secured enough not to fall off, Mephistopheles takes off. Roman lets out a sob and her finally begins to cry, sobbing nonsense into Deceit’s cape. He just doesn’t want to lose the love of his life. A weak hand reaches up and wipes away a tear and Roman’s hand immediately goes up to meet it.

“Hey, don’t cry. You’ll mess up your mascara.” Deceit jokes, wincing when his wound twitches.

Roman lets out a small chuckle that morphs into a whimper.

“I love you so much, Deceit. Please don’t leave me.” Roman whispers, squinting his eyes shut from the rain that had started falling from the sky suddenly.

“Luciel.” Deceit simply says.

“What?”

“Luciel. My name is Luciel. I’m sorry this is the situation you had to learn my name under--”

“I love it. It suits you absolutely perfectly.”

The couple shares a sweet kiss and Mephistopheles whinnies. Roman looks up and slides off of the horse’s back, still clutching De-- no, Luciel-- close to him, running towards the Mind Palace. He throws a thank you to Mephistopheles over his shoulder and kicks the backdoor down.

“Patton!!!” Roman screams.

The dad side pokes his head around the corner from the kitchen.

“Yes, kidd-- Oh my goodness! Logan, get some towels and gauze!! And get Virgil out of here!” Patton yells, zooming up and helping Roman to set Luciel on the sofa.

Logan soon appears, holding a bundle of towels and two rolls of gauze, and sets them on the coffee table for Patton to work.

“Should I get some water or peroxide to clean the wound?” Logan asks, uncharacteristically unsure of himself.

Patton removes Luciel’s shirt and fully examines the wound. Roman feels sick to his stomach as the full extremeness of the injury is revealed. Four long, deep scratches crawl from the top of his ribcage all the way down to his hip bone and the edges of the skin surrounding the wounds are turning green.

Poison.

“No, no peroxide. Too big a wound. Hot water, please, and some thread and needle.” Patton says, pointing towards the hallway closet.

Logan disappears again and Patton turns back to the bleeding Side on the sofa.

“Deceit, this might hurt a bit, but just squeeze Roman’s hand, okay?”   
Luciel weakly nods and reaches for his boyfriend’s hand, which Roman eagerly takes.

Patton cracks his knuckles and moves his hands over Luciel’s wound, closing his eyes as he concentrates. A pale green light filters out from the palm of Patton’s hand and when a spark of it lands on the wound, Luciel screams, squeezing Roman’s hand so hard he fears he might just break it. However, after the stinging fades, a warm, euphoric feeling moves through Luciel’s head, making him feel cottonheaded.

“Water!” Logan says as he reappears, setting all of the things he was assigned to bring on the coffee table as well.

Patton quietly thanks him and wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. He grabs a towel and dips it into the bowl of hot water before dabbing it on Luciel’s wound, gently removing the twigs and leaves that had gotten stuck inside. He grits his teeth against the pain, focusing on the feeling from Patton’s healing magic.

“Do we have  **any** painkillers?” Patton asks as he struggles to thread the needle with white thread he’d been brought.

Logan shakes his head.

“Only Tylenol, but Deceit would most probably bleed out before it would kick in.”

Patton grimly nods and finally gets the thread through the eye of the needle. He sets the needle against Luciel’s skin and waits for him to brace himself. When he does, Patton quickly passes the needle through the skin and tightens that small section skin back together. Logan exits the room one final time, probably going to check on Virgil.

“Hey, are you doing okay, babe?” Roman whispers to Luciel.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine…” He trails off, surprised by the tickling sensation in his chest.

No, he couldn’t be lying to himself. Not at a time like  **this** .

“Roman?”

“Yeah?”   


“Tell me a joke or something, please?”

Roman nods and taps on his chin as he thinks of something funny. His eyes sparkle when he finally thinks of something and turns his attention back to the snake faced side.

“Was your mother an astronaut? Because she put a galaxy in your eyes.” Roman says, leaning forward to press a small kiss against Luciel’s forehead.

Just like the day they had gotten together, Luciel feels joy well up inside him and he laughs, realizing they were growing weaker with each intake of air. He knows that his heartbeat is slowing down in at a great rate and it’s getting harder and harder to think straight. He opens his eyes to look at Roman one last time and gives the biggest grin he can.

And then it all stops.

His heterochromatic eyes become dull and unfocused and his whole body goes limp, his hand rolling out of Roman’s grip, his head lagging to the side, still smiling.

Roman’s breath quickens and desperation becomes his only emotion. He lifts his hand in what seems to be slow motion and gently shakes Luciel.

“Luci? Luci? Luci?! Luciel?!” Roman yells, tears spilling down his face in rivers.

Patton abandons the thread and needle that was halfway up the first scratch mark and presses his hands against Luciel’s chest. They begin to glow bright pink for many moments before fading away completely. Patton leans back, fighting off tears himself.

“I’m so sorry, Roman, but I can’t bring him back. He’s really gone.”


End file.
